Maddness Will Consume
by Sherinesbadass
Summary: The two monsters fighting between inside of him is too much for him to handle. Allen, can not take this anymore and deiceds to end it. But will chosing the wrong side of war help? As he slowly becomes mad.
1. Chapter 1: This is The End

**Hola! :D This** **is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh on me :D **

**This fic takes place when Allen is in prison. I have watched the anime then read the manga. If I say anything wrong please tell me; ether wrong character, wrong sene or something ;D**

**I do not own D. Grey Man. Enjoy**!

_ Madness Will Consume: Chapter 1 This i_s _The End_

Allen was still sitting with Timcanpy in his cell. With his legs in chains and his arms with some disablers. Each day that will pass by he would think if he was really living for his own purpose.

'Of course, this is my life! Or is it?..' He thought.

'Was god to blame?'

'Yes he is,' said a voice in his head. He soon recognized this voice.

'Neah, get out!'

'You cant escaped me, Allen..

With every thought you have I'm there to share it with you..'

'Go away!' Allen's head started to throb, badly as he had this conversation.

'God... You were put on this Earth because of him... Not for you.. For him.. You are his spotter... His clown**' **

**'**Stop.. Get out!'

'You have two monsters inside you.. Which will you chose..'

Allen started to breathe heavily.

'If you chose the path that was already made.. The evil will still haunt you.." Neah said this with a little chuckle.

'Chose the shadows, you'll be pain free, no care in the world! You deserve a life.. Life, one thing God can't give you.. Everyone has a reason to live what's yours? Your old father, did he really love you? The Order, they hate you, a Noah a thing you cant control and hate you for it and will kill you...'

His words were lies but seemed so true. Allen couldn't, there was a war happening between the exorcists and The Earl, but also the good and dark were fighting in his head.

"UGGGH!" He screamedout load and started to breathe quickly. He couldn't take it. So he slammed his head on the brick wall until he fell unconscious. His body fell with the bloodstain following.

TimCanpy worried, shrieked to a tiny size and flew over to Allen and nudged at his head. Realizing, Tim sat on his head waiting for him to wake up. He then left through the little window, to find something for his Master to eat.

{ **In Allen's Mind** }

Allen was laying down in a peace full meadow. He had no thought in his head ; for once. But then he heard Neah's voice laughing. He quickly sat up to see Neah and Mana laughing and standing near the lake (the one he saw when he 'died') waiting for his arrival. Allen started to walk to towards them like there was no choice. But then he heard,

"Welcome Home, Allen!"

From a familiar voice from behind. He turned around to see Lenalee standing there with Lavi, Kory, Miranda, Kanda, Komui and everyone else at the Order.

"Well hurry up or I'll close the door on you!" Lenalee said cheerfully

"What's wrong? Don't tell me, you're tried of circus life, aren't you? There's still so much to see..." Mana said as his dog, Allen, was there doing some tricks.

Allen couldn't chose he fell to the ground and looked downed.

"I don't know.. I can't.."

"Idiot, stop sitting there and pouting!"

He heard a strict voice that he was happy to hear.

"Master!" Allen pleaded, for the first time. "Help me.. Please.. I don't know what to do.."

"That's not my decision to make for you, Allen. I may be skillfully talented in all areas..."

He began to brag, as usual.

"... but I don't control your life. You must stop searching for help and fight in what you believe in. It's your job to end this war, on ether end... You'll fight to the death, to the edge of the Earth. Think carefully, and clearly and you'll know what side of the mountain you'll want to be on.."

With that he vanished into the air.

Allen thought for a second, but still unclear to him he couldn't decide. So he lay in the middle ignoring both sides.

He then woke up.

Im front of him lay food and TimCanpy who was waiting for Allen to wake up.

"TimCanpy did you get this for me ?" He smiled widely. And started to dig in, literately because he couldn't use his hands. And he finished.

"I wonder how many days, weeks or even months that we've been here. I bet the last breathe i take will be in cell."

Allen realized that blood was coming from his head. He had to many injuries. The one Kanda gave him and other cuts and bruises that needed to be attended to. He then started to feel dizzy from too much blood loss.

"Timcanpy.." He said as his voiced weakened.

Tim listened carefully this could be his will. TimCanpy wanted to fulfill his last wishes

**I hoped you enjoyed it I know it still needs some work but I'm getting there. :D Please tell me if you liked it** **or not. Or what you think is going to happen. :) thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: Shall I Start the Show?

**Heloo! I'm here with another story! :D (im kinda new of how to publish these so bear with me) And before you read on, I wnat to tell those who followed or favorited please review! :D Thanks!**

**i dont owm DGM Enjoy! **

_Recap_

Allen realized that blood was coming from his head. He had to many injuries. The one Kanda gave him and other cuts and bruises that needed to be attended to. He then started to feel dizzy from too much blood loss.

"TimCanpy.." He said as his voiced weakened.

Tim listened carefully this could be his will. TimCanpy wanted to fulfill his last wishes.

**{ 2 weeks later}**

Lavi had finially got out of the Noah's grasp. And he is back as ever. Well expect for all the inguries he has. **(I'll get into detail** **of how they got away later)**

"Miranda, have you seen, Lenalee?"

Lavi asked cheerfully at the lunch room as his belly was already full and he day was going smoothly. He had something to show her, to make his day complete.

"Umm.. I think she's on a mission."

Miranda stated.

Lavi felt disappointed. He wanted to see her reaction to his new friend a little white bunny that had a little black mark going down his left eye.

"Well then... Meet Little Lavi Jr. The 5th.. LL for short" He put LL in front of Miranda's face.

"Ohh.. He's ..ahh.. Cute!" Miranda tried to complement Lavi's new pet.

Lavi was delighted, he finally was able to show someone, that was actually able to complement his new furry friend.

"But why is he the 5th?" Miranda asked.

"You see... There were four more before him, I showed Yu and Little Jr. the only one that survived ."

Miranda stared at the little bunny, delighted. But something seemed familiar about it. And it hit her.

"Ohh!" Miranda said excited. "Little Jr. Looks like Allen.. With his scar down his left eye.."

At first she said it happily but then remembered what had happened to him. Lavi had just been informed if what had happened and still shocked, put his head down and said,

"Yeah.. It does..."

Lavi remembered the first time Allen was gone, when he died. He can't shake off that feeling. Even though he kept it a secret.

"I'm going..." He said under his breathe.

"Wait.. I want to come with you.." Miranda knew where he was going, he was visiting Allen.

"We better bring some food too ..I don't know when I'll be hungry again." Miranda said with a cover up lie.

Lavi smirked, "Order lots, i also might be hungry"

"When we get towards the guards let me do the talking, you stay in the shadows and hide the food." Lavi said to Miranda as they walked down the stairs of the dungeon.

Miranda nodded in reply. As she was handed the bag And hide in the shadows.

"Hey guys with your fancy cloaks!" Lavi yelled to them. The two CLAWs looked in Lavi's direction.

"That old man, Leviver, wanted see you two he went on and on about how he need to give a 'GREAT' lesson in who knows what.."

"We were assigned to protect this cell. We dont leave until Inspector Link says so. He's not at the Order at the moment." One of them stated.

"Oh ok then.. I'll just tell him his 'useless' guards refuse to do his orders.. I can imagine his face go red now.." Lavi started walking up the stairs.

"Oh... Ughh. Wait we're coming."

Lavi led the way until they were out of the dungeon. And turn right, while the rest turn left. "I'll be on my way now.." He Stated.

After they were out of sight he went towards the cell.

"Okay. Open it.." Miranda said to Lavi who was nervous but opened the cell door anyway.

When he opened it he saw Allen, who seemed that he hadn't eaten, drank or slept in days. They saw Allen's head next the wall. And the blood stain that followed.

The cell was silent except for the

'Drip Drop' of blood that fell onto the floor.

**so what do you think? I hoped you liked it. It'll get more mysterious later on in the story. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinions. Thanks :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Not Just Yet

**Hola! Sorry for not updating, I was busy with school and other stuff. I wont add a recap this time because it will mess things up when I publish the story, so before you read this you can read the last chapter. :D Please leave a review telling me if you like it or what should happen next or correction statements. Thanks!**

**I don't own D. Grey Man. Enjoy! **

"Allen!" Lavi screamed but tried to whisper. He ran over to him and sat in front of his face.

Miranda closed the cell door and set the food down and joined Lavi.

"Oh my..." Miranda said in shocked as she saw his face was lifeless, with his eyes opened, widely. But what was more unusual was that his eyes were blue, not like his normal grey color.

"W-What.. What h-happened?" Lavi tried to find his words, as he was still in shock.

"No, this must be a dream.. It can't be!" Miranda couldn't see him anymore and turned her head as tears came down her face.

Lavi just starred. He knew he wasn't supposed to react this way, but he couldn't hold back all his feelings. But he then got back his senses when he realized Timcanpy flying over.

"Tim! Can you show us what happened?" Lavi said. Tim seemed exhausted from him trying to keep his balance while flying over.

Tim landed in front of Lavi and Miranda. And started to show what had happened.

Flashback

Tim had barley been conscious because of his restless sleep and food (he had only been able to get food that one time) .

"UUGH!" Allen screamed in pain.

"Get out... GET OUT!" His eyes turned blue at this point as a sign of the Noah taking over but him still being conscious.

Allen slammed his head into the wall, but before he fell unconscious, it seemed like something stabbed him and he jerked. And blood came running from his mouth.

End of Flashback

After a few moments of shock and thought.

"Miranda, can your use your innocence on him?" Lavi said, trying to act as bookman-like as possible.

"I'll try" Miranda said, hoping she can.

She took out her disk, and began focusing on her innocence, which took a lot longer then expected because he was like this for days. Soon clocks started to come out of Allen's body. All his injuries were recovered, but he still had that same expression on his face.

"Why isn't working?!" Miranda said angry and confused.

Lavi gave it some thought and said

"He's probably damaged, mentally. Only he can fix his this now "

"But we have to try!" Miranda face was covered in tears.

"We can't-" lavi was interrupted.

" ... Ev...evacuate...th..Order.." A voice came from down below them.

"Allen.." Lavi said, sadly .

Allen coughed up more blood and began to write in it.

"Earl and 14th coming. Leave"

It read it im the dark red blood

All they could do is stare. Lavi and Miranda were shocked. They sat they for a moment, lost in thought.

Until Lavi stood up.

"Let's go." He said firmly

"But we can't just leave him here, not like this! Not in this condition!" Miranda tried to object but it seemed to back fire. Because she felt dizzy by activating her innocence for too long.

"Miranda, you can let it go...I

It's ok.. Release it.."

Miranda disobeyed at first but then did what she was told. And was mad because she was the oldest here and she should of done something responsible.

They saw Allen's injuries return which gave him horrific pain.

"Why! We have to do something!" Miranda yelled at Lavi.

"We are.." He said.

"We're going to fulfill his last wishes, we are going to evacuative the Order."

{Allen's Mind}

Allen awoke in the cafeteria, he saw his friends all having a good time and deiced to go join them. But once he took his first step, he heard a voice.

"Are you sure you want to go there?"

Allen just stopped and listened carefully.

"Do you want them to see who you really are? A Noah. You hide it from them, don't you? Wanting to be on this side of the war but yet you still have a part of you pulling you to the other. And it isn't because of me nor your innocence. Why? Why do you stand between the white line that separates the war? "

Allen hesitated, he didn't understand it himself.

"I-I-I don't know.."

"Hm.." Neah thought to himself.

"Aren't you going to join your friends? They waiting... But you don't want to show them who you really are. It okay to be yourself... To show them who you really are..."

"Is it? Is it okay?" Allen said taking his words but he knew it was wrong to do so.

"Of course it is... But there's a catch" Neah's words were like soap, they'd slip through your head before you knew it.

"Anything... I'll do it" Allen said. Normally he wouldn't agree with the 14th but today it seemed as though his fears controlled him.

"If you wish to show yourself to the light, you must first show yourself to the dark..." Neah said as the words had been slipping through Allen's mind. "But of course, its your choice."

Allen hesitated to answer, "I want t-to do-" He thought to himself then started again.

"NO! I don't!" Allen screamed with his hands on his head.

Neah wasn't surprised, "I'll be waiting when you do.." And he vanished.

Allen awoke in his cell.

"I don't.. I don't... I don't" Allen tried to convince himself that he didn't want to go to the Noah's was positive that it was the 14th making him to do this to him.

"I-I wont!" He shouted in his empty cell.

Just then his cell door opens to reveal the most hated person in the Order.

**i hope you like the story. I'll try to make the stories more longer so you can enjoy them. :D please leave a review! Thanks, see ya! **

**{ I'll try to upload 3 days a week so get ready cause I'm learning how to write in English Class }**


	4. Chapter 4: Now, Let It Begin

**Hey! So here's another chapter! :D I'm trying to make these longer but I just can't. Anyway, there's a person in here that I don't know how to spell their name, sorry ;) let me know if this chapter is good. Tell me some ideas about the story. Anything is great! :D**

**I Don't own D. Gray Man. Enjoy! (I also notice that i have been spelling DGM all wrong) **

Recap

"I don't.. I don't... I don't" Allen tried to convince himself that he didn't want to go to the Noah's was positive that it was the 14th making him do this.

"I-I wont!" He shouted in his empty cell.

Just then his cell door opens to reveal the most hated person in the Order.

He just started for a few moments waiting to get Allen's attention and when he finally got it, it seemed like the boy didn't care and carried on as if personality had just changed.

"Get out!" Allen said as if talking to the Noah but was referring to the man. But he knew it was an act.

"If you would stop shouting, we can carry on." He said with his vicious smile.

Allen looked up to see Inspector Levier. (That guy with the Hitler mustache) he stared at him to see what he was doing but he just stood there, observing Allen from a distance.

Timcanpy quickly flew by Allen's side ready to defend him.

"Step aside bird brain...

I'm not here for you."

Allen still just stared not giving any emotion what so ever. The inspector walked closer and closer until he was 1 feet away.

Allen broke the silentness,

"You look cheerful as ever. What brings a hippie here? In this boring old cell of mine. Ah! I see its my hair isn't it?" Allen smirked as he made him annoyed. "No, that's that it is it? Let me guess..Hmmm" Allen thought out load as if he didn't know.

"You will have a trail this afternoon, regarding your behavior towards the Order. Plus, your near future." He smiled at the thought of Allen being executed.

"Goodie, I get to see life again don't I? What fun! " Allen said scarcasitly as he rather be in a pool of sharks instead with this guy

Timcanpy can quickly see that Allen wasn't acting himself. The way he hated the Inspector, was normal, everyone does. But the way he's being too scarcasitly, was unlike him.

"You'll have this one chance, to redeem yourself. If the trail goes you way which, will be impossible."

He said surly. From behind him, two CLAW members came to unlock Allen from the wall. But he still had his chains between his legs, and the disablers on his arms.

"Well... Shall we be going ?" Allen said with a smirk.

Allen followed the Inspector out the cell door. Once he was outside he took a big breathe of air and said,

"Hmm... Freedom.. " he enjoined his moment as if it was last time getting some.

"You coming?" Allen directed his question towards Tim, who hesitated to come with but did anyway and landed on his shoulder.

"Move it" said of the CLAW members

"Heash... Don't get your fighting hands in a mix."

They walked; with Levier in the front and two CLAW between Allen like a sandwich, till they reached to cafeteria. Allen stomach growled. And he pleaded to them to let him eat something but of course they refused.

Allen had a plan though.

"Fine but when I get out of these papers, you'll be scrubbing my dishes." Allen said mad not getting his food. The members did not respond but just kept walking.

Allen purposely, tripped himself so that he fell on to the Inspector. The members reacted quickly. While levier pushed Allen off him. But he held on to him with his arms. The members threatened him to get off him.

"Well if you say so..." Allen pushed himself up with his arms until he was doing a hand stand (but with one hand because of the disablers) on the inspector shoulders. And he leaped off him and ran ,tried to at least, into the cafeteria.

{ In the Cafeteria }

Lavi was explaining why Kanda should cut his hair.

"...And a Noah could grab your hair and use their purple stuff-"

"Do you want to turn into soba noddles?" Kanda threatened

"There's no need to fight" Leenalee and Miranda tried to calmed them down while Marie just listened to the fight.

"Come on Yu, I'm just looking out for ya!" Lavi smirked knowing that he was annoying Kanda.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

Kanda ready his sword.

"Don't eat my food!" A finder yelled in the distance which also stopped the fight. The finder looked up to see A young boy say,

"Pardon me, I haven't ate in a while." He said as he smirked

**so thats this chapter i hope you like. I want to make this story a bit more interesting so leave any ideas. And also review this story!**

**thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Introduction

**Hey sorry for not posting in a while, school been a lot lately. I want to post a quick chapter, so sorry because there will be grammar punctuation, spelling mistakes. I might be in English honors, but im very lazy. So enjoy this short chapter . I dont own DGM :D**

Lavi was explaining why Kanda should cut his hair.

"...And a Noah could grab your hair and kill you-"

"Do you want to turn into soba noddles?" Kanda threatened

"There's no need to fight" Leenalee and Miranda tried to calmed them down while Marie just listened to the fight.

"Come on Yu, I'm just looking out for ya!" Lavi smirked knowing that he was annoying Kanda.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

Kanda ready his sword.

"Don't eat my food!" A finder yelled in the distance. The finder looked up to see A young boy say,

"Pardon me, I haven't ate in a while."

He smirked.

"Speaking of Noah..." Kanda said across the lunch room.

The finder looked up with an angry look on his face but that changed quickly when saw Allen. Throughout the Order everyone heard rumors why he was in prisoned, he must of believed in a bad one.

"I-Its you... T-That Walker, Kid." Finder said scared for his life

"Believing in rumors, psh!" Allen was rather annoyed by rumors "So childish.."

He walked over where his friends were. He was very excited to see them he felt a weird feeling towards them, he hated it.

"Well, well, what do we have here..." Allen said mystery.

Everyone in the room turned towards Allen to see if there was a fight to break out. While his friends who surprised to see him there.

"Allen!" Leenalee said happily as she ever was and ran over to give him a hug. But was stopped by Lavi.

"Be careful, this isn't Allen." Lavi said cautiously.

"Oh, look the dumb rabbit noticed!" Allen said scarcasitly. "It seems like you only notice when your in danger, not when I'm here eating with you. Why don't ever notice?" He said with a bit of chuckle.

Kanda drew his sword, "Danger? Your handcuffed. You Noah, why are you here? You should be rotting in your cell! " he lunged at him. But Allen, without a muscle, dogged.

Allen did a handstand with his "one arm" and kicked Kanda in the face when he turned around to strike again.

"Allen..." Leenalee thought to herself.

'Prison does change you after all."

Kanda kept on striking and striking, but Allen kept on dogging and dogging with ease. Until, Allen didn't dogged an attack. Kanda wasn't sure if this was a trap or not but still charged. But just as Allen planned a CLAW member stop Kanda's attack. He quickly regained his senses and put back his sword.

"I hope you had fun on this field trip of ours." The member said as he put disablers around Allen's body.

"Yeah, so much fun." He smirked

"Um.. Excuse me." Miranda spoke up.

"Where are you taking him?"

"That is classified business only the top know, now excuse us." And he left with Allen.

"You should work on your swordsmanship skills, old man." He said directly to Kanda as he was being pulled away by the CLAW.

"Che" and turned away.

"What's going to happen to him!" Miranda wanted to know.

"I would tell if i knew. Didnt Allen seem more... Ugh.. Impolite?" Lavi said.

"Yeah a bit, since i last saw him away way." Miranda tried to think back.

"He's unstable." IMarie said, finally saying something.

"Huh?"

"His emotions are everywhere. He states a few. And the way he was dogging Kanda's moves, swift and light as he was using his full power but thats only when he's emotions get to him; angry, sad. But yet he was fooling around the way he stuck out his tongue and smirked."

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Lets go ask Komui, he's like the top of the too right?" Lavi said to Lenalee. But she was lost in thought before she answered.

**Ok, thats this chapter! :D i hope you like it. Tell me what kind of ships you'll like in here so i can weave them in. Thanks, please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Little Update

**Heyy! Im back with another chapter :D**

**I've been 'researching' things about DGM. I got a bit more info on Allen and questions that should be answered. I'll try to write more. (This chapter is not edited sorry!) and next time I update it will be added to this chapter, so this is a preview basically. ;D**

**I don't own D. Gray Man. Enjoy!**

**（≧∇≦）**

"Come on! Move it!" A CROW member yelled at Allen.

Allen stared back at him, and pouted to himself. As the two members were walking on each side of Allen, with the Inspector in front leading the way.

"Allen!" A voice from behind called.

He turned his head, while still walking forward, to see Lenalee from the cafeteria. She ran up towards them.

"May I PLEASE, speak with him for a moment?" She asked kindly to the CROW members.

"This person is considered a threat, and is danger to you an-"

"No, no, let them be." Levier interrupted. He stared a while at Lenalee, who seemed to fight her fear and look back at him.

The members stepped back and Allen walked forward, closer towards Lenalee.

"Where are the rest of our 'so called' friends?" Allen asked, not caring at the moment.

"In the cafeteria, I need you to ask you something." Lenalee said desperately.

"Sure, sure. I don't have anything going on. I almost died but it's-" Allen stopped remembering something.

"What? What is it?" She asked, seeing the concern in his face.

"Timcanpy..." Allen said turning towards the Inspector.

"Where is he?" Allen said clearly serious this time.

Levier smiled, "Seeing that he's your master's golem, he can give us a clue what had happened before he 'left' with an abrupt sene. Plus, hints about you."

"Give MY golem back!" Allen seemed to care only about Tim. "You and this 'Order to restore peace in the world' has taken everything from me, my freedom, my fate, my arms! But you wont take Timcanpy!"

Lenalee felt broken hearted. She realized that Allen hated the Order. And it's true the Order takes your life.

"Lenalee!" Lavi called from behind, probably to check on her.

But then Allen, jerked forward and blood ran from his mouth. He fell to his knees.

**And special news! I got some hooks with friends and they're moms friends with the producer of anime people (who make DGM) and said that the anime will go on. But im not 105% sure. Hopefully!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Clown's Punishment

**Heyy! Im back with another chapter :D**

**I've been WAY into anime lately. I've recently watched Blue Exorcist and Hidan No Aria. I know im pretty late on these animes but they are still great. Right now im procrastinating my Homework, i have a lot though :/ I went into AVID this year and NOT a good idea. But enough about me.**

**{PS- Lots of mistakes. Don't have time for that}**

**I don't own D. Gray Man. Enjoy**

"Come on! Move it!" A CROW member yelled at Allen.

Allen stared back at him, and pouted to himself. As the two members were walking on each side of Allen, with the Inspector in front leading the way.

"Allen!" A voice from behind called.

He turned his head, while still walking forward, to see Lenalee from the cafeteria. She ran up towards them.

"May I PLEASE, speak with him for a moment?" She asked kindly to the CROW members.

"This person is considered a threat, and is danger to you an-"

"No, no, let them be." Levier interrupted. He stared a while at Lenalee, who seemed to fight her fear and look back at him.

The members stepped back and Allen walked forward, closer towards Lenalee.

"Where are the rest of our 'so called' friends?" Allen asked, not caring at the moment.

"In the cafeteria, I need you to ask you something." Lenalee said desperately.

"Sure, sure. I don't have anything going on. I almost died but it's-" Allen stopped remembering something.

"What? What is it?" She asked, seeing the concern in his face.

"Timcanpy..." Allen said turning towards the Inspector.

"Where is he?" Allen said clearly serious this time.

Levier smiled, "Seeing that he's your master's golem, he can give us a clue what had happened before he 'left' with an abrupt sene. Plus, hints about you."

"Give MY golem back!" Allen seemed to care only about Tim. "You and this 'Order to restore peace in the world' has taken everything from me, my freedom, my fate, my arms! But you wont take Timcanpy!"

Lenalee felt broken hearted. She realized that Allen hated the Order. And it's true the Order takes your life.

"Lenalee!" Lavi called from behind, probably to check on her.

But then Allen, jerked forward and blood ran from his mouth. He fell to his knees.

**{Allen's mind}**

Allen's eyes felt droopy, like he was falling asleep. But as he almost fell in his lost thoughts, he felt an urge to resist. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was on a throne, but chained on it. He was wearing tannish colored coat along with a white button down shirt with a loose red tie.

He heard foot steps coming towards him. He felt danger coming, he tried to get free but no luck. He struggled and struggled but the chains seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.

"That won't do, Walker.." The foot steps finally stopped. Allen tried harder. But it was no use.

"Why wont you stop struggling and relax." The voice said calmly. "You never have time to just sit and enjoy life."

Allen soon realized who this person was.

"Neah.. What are you doing?!" Allen still tried to get free.

"Now, now. You don't want to waste your strength." Neah said as he took a step into the light. "I have more important things to talk about. Its no use jut give up. I know you will cause I have; you and me Allen are each others opposites which makes us the same."

"I'm nothing like you!" Allen defended.

"That hurt me, don't you hate it when people hurt you. It starts at the inside and works it's way outside.. Till you are... CONSUMED!" He said harshly.

Allen stopped struggling, and listened, unwilling, to Neah.

"You know, you seem like a nice young man" Neah said while putting his hand on Allen's chin, but Allen quickly turned away. "But it's a shame you turned out this way."

Allen didn't respond to him. He kept looking at the ground, for he feared him.

"I heard many things about you." Neah said."You're very polite, but you didn't seem yourself today."

Allen did had to give this one to him. Lately, he's been Kanda then himself, but he couldn't help it. But as he was thinking it a shock came to him.

Neah seeing the shock on his face said, "You realized the the truth haven't you? First, comes the behavior then the memory lost."

Allen gave him a growled as to back off.

"Angry are we?" Neah chuckled. "You would be wise enough not active your innocence, it'll make you really tried and that's not good here. Nothing but your guts and brains work here; of course the same goes for me but I can stretch it a bit."

Allen grunted, he had been trying to active his innocence all this time to get out this throne.

"Don't you want to take over my body?" Allen wanted the truth. "After I'm finished what will you do?"

"Seeking answers are we?" Neah crouched down to Allen's face. "Well, if you must know... After i defeat him, I'LL become the MilemLuem Earl!"

"What good will that do?" Allen tried to

get free once more. "I'll be still at your throat."

"You'll hardly, because you'll also become the Earl with me, after all I'm using your body." Neah stood up.

"I wont!" Allen testified. "I wont become the Earl!"

"Well, you wont not with your annoying innocence, the Crowned Clown." Neah put his hand on the throne near Allen's head.

"The one who wears the Crown, bears role of king who sits on the Clown's throne, of 'Black and White' "

He pushed the throne backwards. And Allen felled into the abyss but just before, he saw Neah smiled and heard,

"Have fun, in memory lane."

Allen couldn't see, feel, or hear anything.

"Its blank." Allen thought. "I feel nothing. I'm I dead?"

Allen was dead before, it also felt empty, that was the best way to describe it and it also felt like that one time he was inside the Fallen One. But it felt a bit different this time.

"No, I'm not" Allen then felt, heat. He heard an annoying voice he thought he never hear again.

"WAKE UP!" Then felt, he was hit by something hard.

Allen eyes felt droopy, like if he just went to sleep, but forced to wake up a minute later. But he saw someone he was happy but yet, unhappy to see at the same time.

He sat up from where he was, rubbing his head he said,

"Is it really you, Master?"

**There you go! I'll upload on the weekends, so be ready! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my fanfiction! :D**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes have opened to the Truth

Heyy... So um i havent uploaded in a while.. Umm sorry?

I had writers block and school, you know, school. BUT im back!- sort of.

I don't own D. Gray Man, not yet! Enjoy!

"Is it really you Master?" Allen looked up.

He heard, no felt General Cross's presence. Its like he was blind, like if his eyes were glued shut. He panicked, he started to scratch his eyes, leaving red marks over his eyes and feeling the pain through his eyelids to his eyes. His left hand was no help at all, being more scaly than before.

"You idiot!" His voice was farther away. "Don't move!"

Allen did as he was told and put his hands on the ground, which felt cold, as if nothing was there.

He was surprised, he felt more comfortable without the those magical papers on his arms.

Then footsteps came. The tapping of the shoes as they hit the floor, gave Allen goosebumps. Tap, was the only sound he could hear, he didn't like all the silence.

The footsteps stopped.

"I see our dear friend has woken.." The voice seemed to be very tried.

Allen then felt a weight lifted off his back. His eyes opened up.

He looked towards the voice, it was a Noah hidden under the shadows.

Sorry that its short but that all i have. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
